The Lion Clan
“For my ancestors!” The Lion are the Right Hand of the Emperor, sworn to protect him by serving as his personal guard and his standing army. The founder of the Lion Clan, Kami Akodo, was a master tactician, and in his heritage the Lion's military is unrivaled, as there are no sharper tacticians and no larger armies in all of Rokugan.Legend of the Five Rings 5th Edition, page 45 In light of their duty, fear means nothing to Lion samurai. The threat of death only serves to embolden them and bolster their courage, for there can be no greater end than to perish in honorable combat. As veterans of countless wars, the Lion know that those who attack first shall be victorious. They are the most well-known battlefield warriors in the Empire, famous for their ferocity, loyalty and courage, but also expected to be warlike and aggressive. But above all, the Lion live, breathe, and die for the Emperor and Rokugan. Should the interests of the Emperor and the welfare of the Empire diverge, toward what deadly paths or dishonorable fates would the Lion march?Legend of the Five Rings - The Card Game - Learn to Play, page 25 The Lion Clan Families The Akodo Family The Akodo are the master strategists and tacticians of the Empire; no one understands war better. The Akodo embody the discipline and control of the Lion Clan, always weighing several options in order to strike at the perfect time. They are warrior-scholars seeking to understand war and battle in all its complexity; no part of the martial disciplines is too small for their study and no part too large to evade their understanding. “No army led by an Akodo has ever known defeat” is a well-known adage, and no Akodo will allow it to become untrue.Legend of the Five Rings 5th Edition, page 52 The Ikoma Family The Ikoma are the finest storytellers in the Empire. Their proud voices extol the virtues of Bushidō and, thus, the Lion Clan. They serve as the memory not only of the Lion Clan, but of the Empire as a whole; no fact is considered historical truth if it is not part of the Ikoma histories. The Ikoma courtiers are the expressive face of the Lion; their bards openly show the emotion Lion samurai must hide. Boasts, tears, and stories are the tools the Ikoma use to advance the Lion in the courts. The Kitsu Family All samurai venerate their ancestors, but the Kitsu bloodline, which mingled with otherworldly beings, produces members who can part the veil to speak with them. The Kitsu are known for being traditional and conservative, even among the Lion. All Kitsu answer to the ancestors. Those without the talent to speak to spirits keep genealogies, tend to the tombs and shrines, and otherwise honor the noble dead. The Matsu Family The Matsu are the courageous, implacable heart of the Lion. As the largest family in the Empire, the Matsu fill the ranks of the vast Lion armies. Founded by Lady Matsu, one of the greatest of all samurai in the early Empire, they retain many matriarchal traditions in her honor, including several elite military units that are exclusively female. The Matsu exemplify the harsh militarism of Bushidō. Due to their numbers, they are the Lion most well-known in popular culture. Fiery, honorable, unrelenting: while the stereotype of the Lion exaggerates these traits, they are all part of the Matsu character. The Lion Clan Schools The following is a list of the Crab Clan Schools released so far in the 5th edition of the Legend of 5 Rings RPG. * Akodo Ccommander School Bushi * Ikoma Bard School Courtier * Kitsu Medium School Shugenja * Matsu Berserker School Bushi Category:The Great Clans